Daydream
by stupidityismyname
Summary: After watching Chris play Sonic the hedgehog, Count D goes off into his world to claim the hedgehog for himself.


Daydream

My first crossover! Hoorays! Now let me add a disclaimer before the companies find me and ruin my life. I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS. THEY ARE NOT MINE. THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTFUL OWNERS. SEGA, I'M LOOKING AT YOU! AND TOKYOPOP TOO! Flames will not be tolerated. Either you read it, and don't leave a comment or you don't read it and don't leave a comment. But comments would be nice. Enjoy

'_Darn it! I didn't see the robot coming.'_ Chris frowned and set the controller down on the floor gently. It was at rare times when Count D would let Chris bring some video games over to the pet shop. In other words, to avoid another loud confrontation with Leon Orcot about his younger brother 'not fitting in with the other kids because they don't talk to animals, instead they yell at their TV screens when they get totally owned by a super powerful boss at the end of the level.'

"What's the matter, Chris?" Count D asked while preparing his afternoon tea.

'_I was running without any rings and I crashed into a robot.' _Chris tried to hide the fact that he was about to cry by scratching his nose. _'I played and played and played and I still lost.'_

Count D looked at Chris confused. Chris handed D the video game case that he was playing.

"Sonic the Hedgehog?" D read the red and white letters marked on the box.

'_Yeah he's a super cool hedgehog who runs really fast and is trying to stop the bad guy from taking over the world.' _Chris smiled and picked up the controller to resume the game. The music started to play and the character started to move as Chris took control of him. D stared amused at the blue hedgehog that zoomed past the screen, jumped over deadly drops, smashing robots and ran on the loop de loops until D's eyes spun around, making him dizzy. And he smiled as it occurred to him: this blue fuzz ball was just the pet of 'his' dreams.

'_He's just what I need, no, must have in my shop!'_ Count D rubbed his hands together evilly. Then took a deep breath_. 'No. He's a computerized pixel image. There is no possible way…' _He looked on the shelf that stored his 'magical' incense. _'Eh… it's worth a shot.' _D walked over to the cabinet and grabbed a small white chalk, then walked over to the closet and grabbed a net that had a handle that was four feet long and lastly at the shelf that had the incense on top.

Count D quickly passed by Chris, who was still playing the game. The count spoke quickly out of sugar high excitement that sounded like: "I'm-going-to-go-catch-Sonic-don't-make-a-mess-while-I'm-gone." He left the room through the back door.

Chris paused the game. _'Huh?'_

Count D prepared the jar of incense in a cryptic circle with strange markings. He set the net down and lay beside it on the floor in the center of the circle and closed his eyes in relaxation, thinking about the blue hedgehog that he will soon have in his shop. Then drifted to sleep…

D woke up, not in his shop, but a clean, meadow like place, complete with the loops and hills. He picked up his net and started to walk around, searching high and low. After hours of searching, it took a few minutes before the count was getting tired. "I looked everywhere. Where could he possibly be?" He was just about to give up until a swirling wind trapped him in a circle, and then stopped as a blue anthropomorphic hedgehog stopped in his tracks in a screeching halt. "I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog! Who are you?" He stared at the possibly only human in his world. (I don't think Robotnik counts as a human since he's from the same world as Sonic… you know what? Whatever.)

D's eyes started to gleam. "Hello. I'm Count D! I own a pet shop in Chinatown." Count D raised the net "And I want you to be in my shop!"

Sonic started to tap his chin in thought and then shrugged. "Sorry, lady! I enjoy my freedom. I don't like to be cooped up in some cage, unless… You must be working for Robotnik!" Sonic pointed dramatically at the Chinese man.

Count D blinked "Excuse me?" he started to sound annoyed. Probably at him refusing to be in his shop or the lady part. Sonic wiggled his finger "No, excuse ME!" and with that, he took off with such speed, but still even though he escaped, D was amazed. "Don't worry I think I can stop him. He will be mine!"

To Be Continued….

COMING UP IN THE NEXT CHAPTER: Count D thinks of plan number one to catch the hedgehog. Would he succeed?


End file.
